T'es plutôt Artiste, Sportif ou Geek?
by Chu-lu-chu-chu
Summary: Jouer au "Maze Runner" n'était pas une honte en soi, mais dans un lycée privé où la Classe Sport livrait une guerre sans merci à la Classe Art, aucun écart n'était permis. Les nerds restaient chez les nerds, et les sportifs avec les sportifs. Et ce secret restait secret. Tout allait bien ainsi. Mais tout ne pouvait toujours aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle.
1. Prologue

Message de l'auteure: Hey everyone ! C'est parti pour une nouvelle fic. C'est un petit Newtmas assez court et pas très sérieux que j'ai écrit il y a quelque temps, et je me décide ENFIN à le poster, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Voici le prologue ! Les chapitres sont assez courts mais j'ai préféré séparer l'histoire par scène que tout poster d'un coup. Sur ce, enjoy ;)

* * *

Avoir des secrets est chose commune. Loin de secrets d'états ou de doubles vies, il s'agit de petites choses que l'on garde pour soi, que l'on ne cherche pas forcément à cacher mais que l'on préfèrerait ne pas dire. Thomas, étant un adolescent parmi des milliers, il n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait des tonnes de secrets, des choses insignifiantes qu'il cachait à sa mère, à ses amis, à ses professeurs. Mais il avait un secret inavouable, une information sur lui si confidentielle que pour rien au monde il ne la divulguerait. Elle se résumerait en un nom : _The Maze Runner._

Thomas était un garçon populaire. Beau, sportif, gentil et drôle, beaucoup de filles le considérait comme le petit ami parfait. Toutefois, Thomas était gay, et cela tout le monde le savait, même si certaine préférait le nier. Car hormis ce « petit détail », il était le prototype parfait de l'adolescent américain, toujours partant pour faire la fête, cool, et tout ce va avec. Cependant, une fois rentré chez lui, son ordinateur branché, ce coté-là de Thomas se mettait en pause et il devenait le total opposé de ce « lui » du lycée. Allongé parterre, le visage collé à son écran, il pouvait passer des heures et des heures scotché à son ordinateur, comme un zombie enfermé dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il rentrait du lycée jusqu'à 3h du matin, il était connecté à ce jeu en ligne, au succès international : _The Maze Runner_. Le principe était simple, l'univers captivant. Thomas était un _Glader_ , un de ces adolescents qui vivaient dans un labyrinthe géant, peuplé de monstres horribles, courant toujours et encore dans le but de trouvé une sortie. Il y avait des centaines, voir des milliers de labyrinthes, chacun consisté de cinquante adolescents. Thomas jouait depuis un an et avait déjà noué une amitié sincère avec certains membres de son labyrinthe… ainsi qu'une haine violente envers d'autre. En vérité, jouer au _Maze Runner_ n'était pas une honte en soi, mais dans un lycée privé où la Classe Sport livrait une guerre sans merci à la Classe Art, aucun écart n'était permis. Les nerds restaient chez les nerds, et les sportifs avec les sportifs. Et ce secret restait secret. Tout allait bien ainsi.

Mais tout ne pouvait toujours aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tout dérapa à cet instant là. Cet instant précis où Thomas vit le visage de son meilleur ami se tordre, avant que celui-ci éclate de rire. Minho se tenait les côtes, plié en deux, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Thomas se renfrogna, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas doté d'invisibilité, alors que les autres garçons du vestiaire leur jetait des regards étonnés ou amusés, se demandant ce qui avait pu provoqué l'hilarité du jeune asiatique. Ce dernier finit par arrêter de se rouler parterre, pour plonger son regard dans celui chocolaté de son ami, prenant un air faussement sérieux.

\- - Tom, je crois que j'ai des hallucinations. Je viens de t'entendre me dire que tu ne comptais pas venir à la fête d'Alby. Et le plus drôle… c'est que tu me disais que tu refusais la fête du siècle, où se retrouvait toute l'équipe, la classe sport et des _étudiants_ de la fac d'Albuquerque pour aller à la **bibliothèque**. Tu te rends comptes !

Et sur ce, Minho éclata de rire à nouveau. Le problème c'est que Thomas était sérieux. La fête d'Alby avait lieu dans une semaine. Mais dans une semaine, les Gladers avait prévu de tenter une pénétration du labyrinthe en pleine nuit, pour voir les murs comment les murs du labyrinthe bougeaient. Il ne pouvait pas rater ça, tous les gars comptaient sur lui. Sauf que ça Minho n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et continuer de se marrer dans son coin.

\- - Les exam' Minho, ça te dit quelque chose ? J'ai promis à ma mère que j'allais taffer cette fois.

\- - Mais oui c'est ça. Et tu as choisi de réviser _ce jour-là_ précisément ? Moi je crois surtout que tu évites Brenda.

Thomas répondit par un grognement, ce qui sembla conforter son ami dans sa théorie.

\- - T'inquiètes pas pour elle. Oui elle craque pour toi, oui tu es gay, mais elle va s'en remettre, tu peux me croire ! s'exclama l'asiatique

\- - A mon avis, c'est pour Thomas qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ! intervint Winston, qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Connaissant Brenda, elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle est plutôt du genre…

\- - Du genre à le violer dans les toilettes ! lança un garçon depuis les douches

Tous les garçons éclatèrent de rire, et cette fois Thomas ne pu s'empêcher de les rejoindre. Mais au fond de lui, l'état d'urgence était enclenché. Il ne _pouvait pas_ rater la fête d'Alby, et il ne _pouvait pas_ lâcher ces coéquipiers. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Il ne pensa qu'à cela toute la journée, n'écoutant pas le moindre mot des cours, ou du charabia constant de Minho. Il passa toute l'après-midi dans un état second, le regard perdu dans le vague, tournant et retournant cette situation merdique dans sa tête, dans le vain espoir de trouver une solution. Mais il ne parvint qu'à se dégoter une atroce migraine et une heure de colle pour ne pas avoir suivit le cours de maths. A force, ses amis finirent par remarquer son comportement étrange, mais aucune de leurs réflexions ne parvint à le ramener totalement à la réalité. En faite, il ne revint à lui qu'une fois face contre terre, en plein milieu du hall, après avoir littéralement foncé dans un élève et s'être écrasé sur lui. Histoire de lui apprendre à ne pas regarder devant lui ! Et alors que Minho –comme tout ami digne de ce nom – éclatait de rire et que Thomas pensait que la journée ne pourrait pas être pire, une voix s'écria avec brutalité :

\- - _Tu peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches ?! A mais oui c'est vrai, cela impliquerait d'utiliser ton cerveau, chose dont tu es dépourvu !_

Aussitôt, les rires se turent et Minho fit volteface, tandis que Thomas se relevait avec peine. Tous deux savaient parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix. Teresa. La déléguée de la Classe Art. Leur pire ennemie. Cette jeune fille était le cliché même de la pseudo-artiste qui se prenait pour la reine du monde. Elle méprisait les sportifs, sous prétexte que le sport n'exigeait pas de réfléchir, et s'assurait que tout le monde le sache. Et en effet, c'était bel et bien elle qui les fixait avec haine, aidant son ami à se relever.

\- - C'est ça, tu peux parler Teresa, puisque visiblement c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! lança Minho

\- - C'est sûr que dans ton monde on se tape dessus quand on ne sait pas quoi répondre, excuse-moi d'être un être humain civilisé.

\- - Vraiment ? fit l'asiatique, l'air faussement surpris. Un être humain ? A ta tête j'aurais plutôt dit un singe mais bon.

\- - Ha ha, très intelligent, répliqua-t-elle, ponctuant sa phrase d'un doigt d'honneur.

\- - Je sais, je sais, pas la peine d'être jalouse.

Thomas poussa un soupir. Avec ces deux-là, la discussion pouvait durer pendant des heures, et il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Aussi, il fit mine à Minho de lâcher l'affaire, le forçant à reprendre son chemin, tandis que le grand blond qu'il avait bousculé faisait de même avec Teresa. Quinze minutes plus tard, Minho était encore entrain de se plaindre de ces « putains de divas aussi doués artistiquement que des bouses de vache » tandis que son meilleur ami hochait la tête sans vraiment écouter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Thomas alluma son ordinateur en poussant un soupir, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit. La journée avait été exténuante, comme d'habitude si ce n'est qu'il avait dû rester deux heures en plus, collé par une professeure incompétente. L'ayant entendu rentrer, Chuck passa sa tête dans la chambre de son grand frère.

\- - Hey, quoi de neuf champion ? lança ce dernier

\- - Apparemment y a du nouveau au Bloc, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Soit disant ça ne répond pas de mes capacités. Dépêches-toi de te connecter !

Thomas eut un rire et roula sur lui-même pour laisser une place à son petit frère. Chuck, était adorable. Un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année, rondouillet, au visage rond entouré de petit bouclette. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son grand frère. Tant et si bien, qu'ils se demandaient s'il était véritablement issu du même père. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas qu'ils soient inséparables. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, Chuck suivait Thomas comme son ombre, faisant tout ce que faisait son frère. Mais c'était lui qui s'était intéressé aux jeux en ligne en premier, avant d'entraîner son frère dans le _Maze_. Cette toute nouvelle passion commune les avait soudé encore plus, et ils étaient devenus plus complices que jamais, au plus grand désespoir de leur mère qui se plaignait de ne jamais les voir hors de leur chambre.

\- - _39 mails !_ s'écria Thomas, littéralement choqué

\- - Je t'avais dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !

Le plus grand fit défiler rapidement l'écran, lisant en diagonale. Tous venait du même expéditeur : _NewtonRun_. Le chef adjoint de son labyrinthe, et certainement le garçon le plus sympa qu'il connaisse. Enfin, si les garçons rencontrés sur internet comptaient. Thomas pensa plus simple de lui répondre en directe, aussi il ferma sa boîte mail et se connecta au _Maze Runner_. Il retrouva son avatar, là où il l'avait laissé hier, c'est-à-dire allongé dans son hamac. Déjà, la tête de Newton apparaissait dans son écran.

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _Tommy ! Ca fait trois heure que j'essaye de te joindre !_

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Tout est la faute d'une connasse de professeur de maths qui a décidé que je n'étais pas suffisamment concentré en cours et que j'avais besoin de rester deux heures en salle de permanence pour régler ce problème._

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _Je t'aurais bien envoyé un smiley mort de rire, mais là c'est la crise, ON A PAS LE TEMPS !_

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _Les portes du labyrinthe ne se ferment plus._

Derrière son écran Thomas fit un bond, et Chuck porta une main à sa bouche, choqué.

 ** _TomMAH :_** _QUOI ?!_

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _Et personne n'accepte d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, il ne comprenne pas que dans le labyrinthe ou ici, maintenant c'est la même merde._

 ** _TomMAH :_** _On y va. Toi et moi. Tant pis pour les autres._

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _Non pas que ton idée de rendez-vous galant me dérange mais ça va pas être possible. Y a ma famille au GRAND COMPLET qui débarque aujourd'hui, mes parents ont déjà prévu d'enfermer mon ordi dans un coffre fort, loin de ma portée._

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Ils viennent pour ton... tu-sais-quoi ?_

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _XD tu peux le dire, je suis pas un suicidaire dépressif hein. Ils viennent pour mon accident ouais. Ils veulent me voir marcher. Un peu comme quand la famille vient pour les premiers pas d'un bébé. Sauf que là, bah le nouveau né c'est un ado de dix-sept ans avec des béquilles._

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Et ton retour au lycée ?_

 ** _Newtonhs :_** _Rien à dire. Normal. Chiant. Bon, je dois me déconnecter ! Je sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de jouer. On garde le RDV de la semaine prochaine, enfin si le Maze survit jusque là. OK ?_

 ** _Newtonhs is no more online_** **.**

Thomas poussa un soupir, avant de se déconnecter à son tour. Il n'avait même pas envie de parler aux autres Gladers. Il savait que Newton comptait sur lui pour les convaincre d'envoyer une patrouille dans le labyrinthe, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il roula sur son dos, et s'immobilisa, fixant son plafond avec une extrême concentration, les mains sur son ventre qui se gonflait en rythme avec sa respiration.

\- - A quoi tu penses ? demanda Chuck

Thomas ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévier son regard jusqu'à son ordinateur. Mais son petit frère n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, évidemment.

\- - Tu t'inquiètes pour ce mec ?

\- - On est amis, répliqua le plus grand, instinctivement

Son frère éclata de rire.

\- - Ce n'était pas vraiment la question, fit-il remarquer.

\- - Oui je m'inquiètes pour lui. Evidemment que je m'inquiètes. Il dit que c'est rien mais il est resté un mois et demi à l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle rien.

Devant l'air torturé de Thomas, le sourire de Chuck disparu.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- - Accident de vélo. Ses freins ont lâché alors qu'il descendait une pente raide. Il a perdu le contrôle de son vélo, une voiture a fait une embardée pour l'éviter et il a finit dans un ravin. Trois semaines de fauteuil roulant, et il a pas encore finit sa rééducation.

\- - Mais il va mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? insista Chuck

\- Oui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. Thomas poussa un soupir. Depuis le rez-de-chaussée leur mère les appela à table.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La Classe Sport n'était pas une classe comme les autres. Fierté des professeurs de sport et du lycée entier lorsqu'il s'agissait de rencontrer les tournois de la région, les élèves de la Terminale Sport étaient les plus craints par les professeurs. Spécialement les professeurs de lettres. Particulièrement le vendredi après-midi. Car en effet, c'était ce jour-là que Mme. Pavot, professeur de lettres très intelligente mais sans la moindre capacité à canaliser des adolescents sportifs en pleine digestion, avait cours de trois heure avec la Classe Sport.

Et ce vendredi-là, les terminales étaient particulièrement agités. Tous chahutaient, bavardaient, rigolaient, criaient. Et malgré tout ses efforts, Mme. Pavot ne pouvait pas parvenir au silence, car sans qu'elle le sache, ses élèves étaient en état de crise. Tout avait commencé lorsque Ben était arrivé en retard, essoufflé, l'air horrifié, apportant avec lui une terrible nouvelle.

\- - Les _artistes_ sont invités à la fête d'Alby ! avait-il soufflé à son voisin

Voisin qui s'était aussitôt retourné pour l'annoncer à Minho, qui l'avait dit à Thomas, qui l'avait répété à sa voisine, et rapidement toute la classe avait été mise au courant. Résultat, ça s'égosillait, ça paniquait. Une résistance s'était même organisée alors que certains prévoyaient de boycotter la fête et d'organiser la leur.

\- - Mais pourquoi Alby a-t-il fait une chose pareille ?! s'est écrié à un moment Aris

\- - Moi ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, répondit Thomas

\- - Hein ?

Le brun eut un rire devant l'air paumé de son ami. Aris était un nouvel élève, arrivé depuis seulement deux semaines. Il ne connaissait donc pas tous les antécédents de ses camarades, ni les rumeurs qui avaient courue avant son arrivé. Alors il était fréquent qu'il soit totalement paumé, ou qu'il ne comprenne pas la réaction des autres élèves. Minho se pencha vers lui :

\- - Je t'explique : Alby est délégué des élèves, de _tout le lycée_ tu vois. C'est un mec super sympa mais très attaché à ses principes. Et il s'est mis en tête qu'il devait réconcilier la Classe Sport et la Classe Art.

\- - Personnellement, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour s'entendre avec ces artistes à deux balles, que des prétentieux qui créait des histoires pour un rien ! intervint un autre élève

Tous approuvèrent aussitôt. Aris fronça les sourcils.

\- - Mais, vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas _tous_ comme ça ? tenta-t-il inconscient du conflit qu'il déclenchait

Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit au même instant, et tous sautèrent sur leur affaire pour fuir le plus loin de cette salle de classe, oubliant « l'horreur » qu'Aris venait de proférer. Thomas prit volontairement son temps, faisant signe à Minho qu'il pouvait partir sans lui. Il s'approcha d'Aris et lui glissa, tout bas :

\- - Ne redis jamais un truc comme ça si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te considèrent comme un traître.

Aris esquissa un sourire mais Thomas y mit fin tout de suite :

\- - Je ne rigole pas.

\- - Mais c'est ridicule ! s'insurgea le blond. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en Art qu'ils sont forcément des _drama queen_.

\- - Je sais, mais parfois les sportifs sont bornés. Une fois que Minho a décidé qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

\- - Hm… soupira le nouveau.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 ** _11 mai – 20 :03_**

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Alors ? T'as survécu à l'assaut de ta famille ?_

 ** _13 mai – 20 :22_**

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Newton, c'est le bordel au Maze ! Gally fout la merde, ça se barre en clash, on a besoin de toi !_

 ** _14 mai – 19 :10_**

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Réunion, le 15 à 20h précise. Si t'es revenu entre temps._

 ** _15 mai – 21 :14_**

 ** _TomMAH :_** _La réunion c'était le bordel. Gally veut carrément arrêter. Et il y en a plein comme lui. Rien de ce que j'ai dit ne les a convaincu. J'ai besoin de toi, là._

 ** _16 mai – 03 :30_**

 ** _TomMAH :_** _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

 ** _17 mai – 20 :05_**

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Newton, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'habitude tu te connectes tous les jours, là ça fait une semaine._

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Réponds-moi, je sais que tu reçois les mails du jeu !_

 ** _TomMAH :_** _T'en as marre du jeu ? Ou est-ce que c'est moi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?_

 ** _TomMAH :_** _T'es retourné à l'hôpital ?_

 ** _TomMAH :_** _..._

 ** _TomMAH :_** _Tiens-moi au courant. S'il-te-plaît._

Thomas lâcha un grognement de frustration. Cela allait faire une demi-heure qu'il fixait son ordinateur, attendant vainement une réponse. Une demi-heure qu'il aurait dû être à la fête d'Alby. Mais sa boîte de conversation restait désespérément vide. Newton n'était même pas venu à leur rendez-vous d'expédition. C'est pourtant lui qui avait fixé la date. Et Thomas n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, cherchant des indices dans leurs anciennes conversations, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Newton ce silence. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il l'aurait prévenu. Sauf s'il n'était pas en état de le prévenir. Peut-être qu'il était tombé avec ses béquilles, qu'il s'était fait encore plus mal qu'avant, qu'il était hospitalisé, peut-être même qu'il était dans le coma…

« Ne pense pas à ça Thomas, se dit-il à lui-même »

Mais Thomas ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Tout son corps, tout son esprit, n'était plus qu'angoisse. Et son regard revenait toujours instinctivement sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Et il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse. Rageusement, il se déconnecta du jeu et poussa un long soupir. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et une fête l'attendait.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La mort dans l'âme, Thomas se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et se mit en route. A la vue de son vélo, son estomac se tordit. Mais il l'enfourcha tout de même, et s'élança dans la circulation. En cinq petites minutes, il était chez Alby. Les basses de la lourde musique s'entendait depuis l'extérieur du pavillon. Thomas toqua après une courte hésitation. La porte s'ouvrit sur Teresa, dont le visage se tordit à l'instant où elle le reconnut. Et elle referma la porte aussitôt, dans un énorme « VLAM » faisant certainement sursauter tout le quartier. Thomas prit une grande inspiration, tentant de lutter contre la vague de colère qui l'envahissait. Aris pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, cette fille était une véritable **_peste_**. Il toqua à nouveau, agacé. Ou plutôt, il se mit à tambouriner sur la porte comme un psychopathe. La porte se rouvrit avec un temps de retard. Mais cette fois, ce fut sur un grand blond, dont le visage sembla familier à Thomas sans qu'il parvienne à se souvenir où il avait croisé ce garçon. Celui-ci se glissa à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- - Désolé pour Teresa, elle est… pas de bonne humeur.

Thomas s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais le sourire amical du blond court-circuita son cerveau et il se retrouva à demander la chose la plus ringarde du monde :

\- - On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

\- - Euh… tu m'es tombé dessus en faite. Je sais plus trop quand.

Et comme l'abruti qu'il était, Thomas ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'éclater de rire, la situation était trop absurde pour qu'il reste sérieux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les béquilles du blond et son rire s'évanouit.

\- - Je m'appelle Newt, lança alors le blondinet

Thomas se raidit brutalement.

\- - _Newt ?_ répéta-t-il, mortifié. _Comme dans Newton ?_

\- - Euh ouais. C'est mon prénom entier, que j'essaye vainement d'oublier. Pourquoi ?

Et là, brusquement, Thomas comprit. Newt comme dans Newton. Les béquilles. Bordel de merde. Sauf que le Newt en question, continuait de le fixer comme s'il était fou, cherchant vainement à comprendre. Thomas sentit ses joues prendre feu et décida de couper court au silence avant que cela devienne véritablement gênant.

\- - Euh, je m'appelle Tho… Thomas.

Newt hocha la tête, un sourire vague sur les lèvres, avant de se raidir avec un temps de retard. Il ramena brusquement son regard sur Thomas, les yeux pleins d'interrogation.

\- - _Thomas ?_

\- - Ouais, c'est bien ça.

\- - Oh.

Ils restèrent face à face un long instant, bouche bée se dévisageant, cherchant vainement à quelque chose à dire. Thomas avec du mal à croire que c'était véritablement Newton qui était face à lui. Que c'était véritablement lui, à l'intérieur de ce grand blond élancé, aux yeux couleurs ambres, au sourire adorable, qui tordait nerveusement les bords de son sweat. Il connaissait ce garçon depuis un an, mais étrangement, le fait de le voir en chair et en os lui donnait l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui. La preuve, il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée. _Pire_ , il lui était tombé dessus, sans même savoir que c'était lui ! Sans même remarqué qu'il était blessé. Et les pensées de Thomas revinrent vers le silence que Newt lui faisait subir depuis une semaine. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, et n'y tenant plus, il lâcha d'un ton plus dur que voulu :

\- - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?!

\- - Hein ? s'étonna Newt

\- - Je t'ai envoyé plein de messages. Sans recevoir aucune réponse.

Le regard du blond s'adoucit.

\- - Mon ordi est toujours hors d'atteinte, et j'ai désactivé les mails du jeu. Ca prenait toute ma boîte mail.

\- - Ah… souffla Thomas. OK.

Voilà, à présent, il se sentait bête de s'être autant inquiété, puis de s'être vexé pour si peu. Après tout Newt n'était pas obligé de lui répondre instantanément. Il avait le droit d'avoir une vie sociale, et puis Thomas aussi. C'était sa faute s'il restait scotché à son ordinateur comme un gros geek sans ami.

\- - Bon, entrons, lança Thomas cherchant vainement à changer de sujet

\- - Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas une bonne idée. A l'intérieur c'est la guerre civile. Les Artistes contre les Sportifs, tout ça tout ça. Pas vraiment festif.

Newt s'assit sur une marche, et sortit négligemment son téléphone. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Thomas resta là, sans bouger, observant le blondinet par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier se connecta au _Maze_ , et ouvrit sa messagerie, avant d'observer un _long_ silence. Thomas déglutit avec difficulté, avant de vraiment se mettre à flipper lorsque Newt verrouilla son smartphone sans pour autant prendre la parole. Ils restèrent de _longues_ minutes ainsi, Newt toujours silencieux, Thomas en panique intérieure.

\- - Newt ? finit-il par soufflé, d'une voix étranglée

Le garçon se retourna vers lui, s'appliquant pour afficher un sourire sarcastique.

\- - C'est trop mignon, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ! lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur

Mais sa voix sonnait étrangement. Thomas vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, remarquant que ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

\- - Ca me fait plaisir de te voir en vrai, souffla Thomas, attendri sans trop savoir pourquoi

Newt lui répondit par un sourire et Thomas crut avoir vu son expression la plus adorable, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne sérieux et plante ses yeux dans les siens. Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, et involontairement son regard glissa jusqu'aux lèvres roses et tendres du blondinet.

Et avant que Thomas est le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, les deux garçons s'embrassaient, là, sous le porche d'Alby. Ce fut un baiser tout simple, doux et tendre, qui réchauffe de l'intérieur. Ils se reculèrent avec lenteur, pour échanger un regard long et intense. Mais Newt scella leurs lèvres à nouveau, passant une main dans sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Toutefois, Thomas n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Au contraire, il se décala sur la marche, se rapprochant encore plus de Newt, glissant une main dans ses cheveux couleur blé. De nouveau ils se séparèrent et le blondinet éclata d'un rire adorable.

\- - Qui aurait cru que je m'entendrais aussi bien avec un élève de la Classe Sport ?

\- - Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois toutes les imbécilités qu'ils disent sur nous ? railla Thomas

\- - Non, bien sûr. Mais les faits montre bien que ce n'est pas toujours l'amour fou entre nos deux classes.

Thomas eut un mouvement de recul.

\- - Entre nos deux classes ?

\- - Y a qu'à voir Teresa et Minho, continua Newt, sans remarquer le changement d'humeur de son « ami »

\- - Tu es en Classe Art ?!

Ce fut au tour de Newt d'écarquiller les yeux. Puis d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

\- - Ca t'étonnes ? Je pensais que ça se voyait à ma tête. Tu sais genre, grand dadais qui met toujours des pull à col V, celui qu'on choisit en dernier en cours de sport et le seul à apprécié les cours de philo.

\- - _Tu aimes les cours de philo ?!_ s'écria l'étudiant en sport

Et ils se mirent à rire, comme deux abrutis, mais trop hilares pour s'en faire la réflexion. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence. Ils sursautèrent et firent volteface. Alby s'était brusquement figé sur le seuil de la porte. Le temps sembla se figer et les lèvres du grand noir se tordirent lentement en un sourire, tandis que Newt et Thomas virait au rouge tomate.

\- - Et bien, et bien ! On dirait que j'ai enfin atteint mon but ! Ceci est le début du nouvelle ère !

\- - Rêve pas trop Alby, répliqua Newt d'un ton moqueur. Tu n'as pas réussi à réunir nos deux classes tant que Teresa et Minho ne se seront pas réconcilier.

Le sourire d'Alby s'agrandit.

\- - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Venez-voir !

Intrigué, les deux _Gladers_ échangèrent un regard avant de suivre leur ami qui déjà s'engouffrait dans la maison. A l'intérieur, la musique faisait trembler les murs, partout des gens dansaient, un verre à la main, certains s'embrassaient dans un coin, d'autres se disputaient. Mais la majorité des invités étaient entassé dans le salon. Avec peine, Alby, Newt et Thomas se frayèrent un chemin de la foule. Au milieu de la foule, chantant et riant, Minho et Teresa se tenait bras dessus bras comme les meilleurs amis du monde. Thomas sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

\- - Je rêve ? souffla Newt à coté de lui.

\- - Non, ils sont juste bourrés, répliqua Alby amusé.

En effet le teint de rouge de Teresa et le regard vague de Minho ne trompait pas, ils étaient saouls comme des trous.

\- - On peut dire ta fête est véritable un succès Al', susurra une voix à côté d'eux

Les trois garçons se retournèrent pour tomber face à Brenda, dans tout son élément. La belle brune aux cheveux arborait un magnifique sourire digne d'une pub de Colgate, et une robe près du corps qui moulait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait moulé. Si Thomas n'avait pas été gay, il aurait déglutit.

\- - Salut Thomas, lança la jeune femme

\- - Salut Brenda… répondit vaguement le sportif cherchant des yeux un quelconque échappatoire

Sauf que Minho était bien trop occupé à faire voltiger Teresa pour lui venir en aide. Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Newt, il ne vu dans ses yeux que de l'incompréhension.

\- - On pourrait… minauda Brenda, feignant la timidité. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler _en privé_?

Thomas ne répondit pas vraiment, ne trouvant de manière polie pour refuser. Et à son plus grand désespoir, il vit une ombre passer sur le visage de Newt avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec Alby. Brenda s'approcha de lui de la démarche féline, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- - Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé. Tu m'as manqué Tommy.

Il sentit un goût amer lui envahir la bouche, c'était Newt qui l'appelait _Tommy_. La brune était dans son espace vitale maintenant, si près qu'il pourrait presque compter ses cils. Mais la foule l'empêchait de reculer et Brenda continuait de lui jeter ce regard indécent dont elle avait le secret. Il fallait que Thomas se sorte de la. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : la franchise.

\- - Ecoute Brenda, je…

\- - Chhh… souffla-t-elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, s'avançant encore un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On a pas besoin de parler.

\- - Non Brenda, tu ne comprends pas ! Je…

Thomas ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Enfin si, il l'a termina… contre les lèvres de Brenda. Car déjà la jeune fille l'embrassait à pleine bouche, enserrant son visage de ses mains pour l'empêcher de partir. Le garçon se raidit, littéralement choqué, les yeux écarquillés. L'air ne sembla revenir à son cerveau que lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil Newt quitter la fête en claquant la porte derrière lui. Et brusquement il retrouva sa mobilité et sa capacité à réagir. Il attrapa les poignets de Brenda, la repoussant avec tant de violence que la jeune fille trébucha et s'écroula sur le sol.

\- - JE SUIS GAY OK ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Thomas sentit son visage s'empourprer. Mais déjà Brenda bondissait sur ses pieds, les sourcils froncés, le regard cruel.

\- - C'est quoi ton problème Thomas ?! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- - Je viens de te le dire ! _Je suis gay_.

Cela eu au moins l'effet de lui clouer le bec et elle resta plantée là avec un air d'idiote tandis que Thomas s'en allait à grande enjambée. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Newt.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le jour qui suivit la fête d'Alby fut l'une des plus bizarres que le lycée _James Dashner_ n'est jamais connu. Tous les dernières années avaient été témoin du rapprochement entre Minho et Teresa, ainsi que de la dispute entre Thomas et Brenda. Tous attendaient de voir la revanche de la brune, et la réaction des deux ennemis une fois dessaoulés. Mais Thomas, lui, n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler à Newt. Le garçon ne lui avait pas répondu depuis la fête, et Thomas n'avait cessé de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Newt avait eu le temps de tirer sa conclusion sur les évènements d'hier, et il y avait peu de chances qu'il comprenne tout seul que Brenda était une psychopathe sexuelle qui le harcelait depuis trois mois. Et par-dessus tout, Thomas se sentait bête. Infiniment bête. Bête de ne pas avoir rembarré Brenda plus tôt, bête de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite. Et aussi bête d'avoir embrassé Newt. Certes, théoriquement, il connaissait ce garçon depuis un an, mais on ne tombe pas amoureux sur internet. Par les faits, il connaissait Newt depuis seulement un jour, et on n'embrasse un garçon que l'on vient de rencontrer. Si jamais il ne voulait plus lui parler, qu'allait-il faire ? Thomas poussa un long soupir et tenta de se concentrer sur son exercice de maths, sans remarquer le regard inquiet de Minho posé sur lui.

Toute la journée passa sans que l'attente de Thomas ne soit récompensée. En revanche, les autres évènements attendus ne tardèrent pas à se produire. Toute la Classe Sport était attablée, mangeant et discutant avec bruit comme à son habitude, lorsque la déléguée de la Classe Art entra dans la cafétéria et se dirigea droit en direction de Thomas et Minho qui mangeait à l'écart. Teresa posa son plateau à leur table avec un grand bruit, planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'asiatique :

\- - On fait une trêve, lança-t-elle

\- - C'est la gueule de bois qui altère ta capacité à agir normalement ou tu es sérieuse ? répliqua Minho, avec un sourire discret

En guise de réponse, elle lui tendit la main. Main que Minho serra avec un faux air solennel que Teresa imita. Et les deux éclatèrent de rire au même instant. La brune se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attaqua son panini comme si elle mangeait avec eux tous les jours.

\- - Alors… de quoi vous parliez ? De quoi ça discute des _sportifs_?

Minho haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Les deux se fixèrent pendant un instant. Teresa brusquement se tourna vers Thomas. Et les deux s'exclamèrent au même instant :

\- - Il faut qu'on parle.

\- - Où est Newt ?

Thomas détourna le regard, et Teresa plissa les yeux.

\- - C'est justement de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Thomas, mais si jamais tu fais du mal à Newt, tu auras affaire à moi, tu peux en être sûr !

\- - Hein ? s'étonna Minho

\- - Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, se défendit Thomas. On est amis, lui et moi !

\- - Et c'est une habitude chez toi d'embrasser tes amis ? répliqua la brune, l'air sceptique.

Minho frappa brutalement du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres, et leur jeta un regard alarmé.

\- - Woh, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Qui a embrassé qui ?!

Teresa se détourna de Thomas un instant.

\- - Ce mec qui te sert de meilleur ami s'est permis d'embrasser _mon_ meilleur ami, avant d'aller voir la pute de service. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- - C'est Brenda qui m'a embrassé et pas l'inverse ! répliqua Thomas.

\- - Qu'est-ce que ça change ? répondit-elle

\- - _Tout_ _!_

La brune plissa les yeux. Minho les fixait, complétement perdu, son regard allant de Thomas à Teresa, de Teresa à Thomas. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, pris son visage dans ses mains.

\- - Je ne ressens rien du tout pour cette fille ! insista-t-il

\- - Ca, je sais, admit Teresa. Tu es gay. On a tous compris. Mais la question c'est plutôt : est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Newt ?

Le silence qui suivit fut le plus lourd et le plus embarrassant que Thomas n'eut jamais vécu. Le regard de Teresa se durcit, Minho se racla nerveusement la gorge.

\- - C'est compliqué… finit-il par souffler

\- - Non, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est même très simple ! Newt est un garçon gentil, fiable, intelligent et tout ce que tu veux. Sauf que Newt mérites quelqu'un de bien, pas…

\- - … un sportif, continua Minho

Teresa lui jeta un regard noir.

\- - J'allais dire un « dragueur de bas étage ».

\- - J'avais aucune intention de faire de la peine à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à Newt. Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! C'est à Newt que je dois dire tout ça. Où il est ?

La jeune fille le fixa un instant, appuya son menton dans sa paume avant de répondre enfin :

\- - Il est en réunion avec Alby. C'est le sous-délégué du lycée.

\- - Ah.

Teresa fixa le brun un long moment, avant de se tourner vers l'asiatique. Elle hésitait. Puis elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- - Newt finit à 18h… tu pourrais venir le chercher. Avec un peu de chance, il acceptera de t'écouter.

Thomas lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- - Merci Teresa.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ce soir-là, la cloche sonna comme une libération pour Thomas et comme un coup de canon annonçant sa mort. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de classe, pressant le pas, manquant de renverser toutes ses affaires sur le sol, pour être sûr d'arrivé le premier devant la grille du lycée. Ainsi, il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'il manque Newt. Le garçon attendit, pendant dix minutes, voyant tout le lycée défilé sans trouver parmi la foule la personne qu'il cherchait. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, de rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il le vit, boitillant avec ses béquilles, le visage fermé. Et allez savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serra. Il s'avança avec lenteur. Quand il l'aperçu, l'expression de Newt se défit, avant que ces sourcils se froncent et qu'il prenne un air furieux.

\- - Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît, commença Thomas.

Mais Newt était hors de lui, il avait besoin d'hurler, de piquer une colère. Quand il était comme ça personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il pointa Thomas du doigt, le regard noir, dégouté.

\- - Toi ! s'exclama-t-il. _Toi !_ Espèce de petit connard de merde ! Je sais pas qui tu es, je sais pas pour qui tu te fais passer, je sais pas ce que tu croyais faire hier mais si tu crois que tu peux m'embrasser comme ça, puis aller embrasser n'importe qui, bah tu t'es trompé de gars ! Je m'appelle pas Brenda ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Je trouve ça **_tout_** sauf drôle ! Alors t'as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton parce que là je suis paumé, ok ?!

S'il hurlait au départ, il avait plutôt l'air désespéré à la fin. C'était adorable …et agaçant, parce que même quand il s'énervait Newt était adorable. Thomas poussa un long soupir.

\- - Moi non je trouve pas ça drôle, dit-il. Et ce n'était pas le but… d'être drôle.

\- - C'était quoi ton but alors ? répliqua le grand blond, le ton cassant

Le brun eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre. Cette voix que prenait Newt, et ce regard qu'il lui jetait, le blessait plus que n'importe quoi.

\- - Je sais pas… marmonna-t-il. J'en sais rien. Je t'ai embrassé parce que… parce que j'en avais envie. Je sais que c'est ridicule ! Mais sur le moment ça me semblait une bonne idée, et puis j'ai pas vraiment réfléchis. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

\- - _Tu l'as fait… c'est tout ?_ répéta Newt. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- - Non. J'en ai rien à faire de Brenda ! C'est juste une psychopathe, j'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est _elle_ qui m'a embrassé.

\- - Tu l'as pas repoussé.

\- - J'étais tétanisé… d'horreur, précisa-t-il.

Newt secoua la tête. Il ne le croyais pas. Et Thomas avait l'impression de mourir.

\- - Je suis gay, Newt.

C'était fou le nombre fois qu'il avait répété cette phrase ces derniers jours. En tout cas, cela eut le don de faire réagir le blond, il lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- - Totalement gay, insista-t-il. Pour rien au monde je n'embrasserais une fille.

Et enfin, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

\- - C'est cool, dit-il. Parce que moi aussi.

Thomas hocha la tête et souffla un petit peu. C'était maintenant que les choses allaient devenir compliquée.

\- - Ecoutes Newt. Je voudrais rester avec ami avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé mais c'était stupide et je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête pour ça. Oublions tout et ce sera mieux.

\- - C'était stupide… marmonna Newt, le regard interrogatif

\- - Oui, j'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise, excuse-moi si c'est le cas, je…

\- - Donc tu regrettes ? le coupa le blondinet

Thomas fut un petit peu décontenancé et il mit un temps avant de répondre, tout bas.

\- - Oui.

Cette fois ce fut Newt qui l'embrassa. D'un baiser brusque, presque violent mais qui s'attendrit dès que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour devenir lent et tendre. Puis le blond se recula et planta ses yeux dans ceux chocolatés du brun.

\- - Et ça tu regrettes ?

Thomas fit vaguement non de la tête, trop choqué pour avoir conscience de ses propres mouvements. Alors Newt recommença. Et le ventre de Thomas se tordit tandis qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait en lui. Les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et avant qu'il puisse réfléchir, ses lèvres répondaient au baiser de Newt. Le blond lâcha un grognement de satisfaction contre sa bouche et Thomas sentit tout son self-control le quitter d'un coup. Il passa une main dans le dos de Newt, une autre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant contre lui. Et le blond vint s'y logé avec empressement, approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient les joues rouges, le regard trouble et un même sourire sur les lèvres.

\- - Par contre Newt, si on en vient à se fréquenter, il va falloir que tu me fasses une faveur.

\- - Hein ?

\- - Par pitié, ne dis à personne que je joue au _Maze Runner_.

Newt éclata de rire.

\- - Ta réputation c'est ça ? T'inquiètes pas. Tant que tu n'as pas honte de moi, je peux garder tous tes secrets.

Et Thomas l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

 **FIN**

Message de l'auteure: Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)


End file.
